


Reflexology Relief

by VenusGiftofDesire (SirenaVoyager)



Series: Kathryn Janeway & Chakotay - Tales of Love & Sex [5]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Feet, Foot Fetish, Healing, Making Love, Reflexology, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenaVoyager/pseuds/VenusGiftofDesire
Summary: As she lets him take care of her aching feet, Kathryn discovers that Chakotay's talents in massages are not limited to pain relief.Originally part of my Kinktober 2019 Challenge. Prompt: Feet
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Kathryn Janeway & Chakotay - Tales of Love & Sex [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561489
Kudos: 11





	Reflexology Relief

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(Paint My World With) The Colors of Kink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152416) by [BlackVelvet42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVelvet42/pseuds/BlackVelvet42). 
  * Inspired by [Kinktober 2018](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154591) by [Killermanatee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee/pseuds/Killermanatee). 



> Star Trek: Voyager and all its characters created by Rick Berman, Michael Piller, and Jeri Taylor. Based upon "Star Trek" created by Gene Roddenberry. Copyright goes to Paramount Studios and CBS Television Distribution.
> 
> This story was partially inspired by the reflexology scene from the 1998 movie "Riddler's Moon," which features (wouldn't you know it!) Kate Mulgrew. And of course, since Chakotay's so good at massages, this was perfect!
> 
> Work is unbeta'd.

Kathryn lets herself fall onto the bed with a loud thump, Chakotay following suit. Today was another hard day, and her feet are reminding her of that quite loudly, having essentially no time to rest with all the problems going on with the ship’s systems. Frankly, she is more than grateful the head of omega shift practically ordered her off the bridge, even if it was out of place for a lieutenant commander regarding an admiral.

As much as it is a huge relief to finally not have to stand anymore, her feet are throbbing painfully, and don’t seem to be calming down. She grunts in discomfort and pain, trying to massage one of her feet to no avail. Given how bad the pain is, she believes tonight will be a sleepless one, and she wonders if she should go someplace so she doesn’t disturb Chakotay as he tries to sleep – kicking herself to the couch instead of him, more or less.

Chakotay notices his wife’s agony and is genuinely worried. “Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine,” Kathryn groans, “but my feet sure as hell aren’t. I know my choice of on-duty footwear makes them hurt all the time, but tonight seems worse than usual.”

“Should I call the Doctor and have him give you a hypo with pain reliever and an anti-inflammatory agent?”

She shakes her head, “I would if I didn’t have to listen to him lecture me again. And I’d likely make my pain worse by literally kicking his holographic ass.” He can’t help but chuckle under his breath; he can totally see her doing that.

He moves to sit upright on the bed. “Here, let me have them. Maybe a massage will help a little at the very least.”

Of course! Kathryn loves massages, especially from him, and she mentally kicks herself for not thinking of that earlier. She shifts her position so that both her feet rest on his lap and lays back, watching him expectantly.

Chakotay gently lifts her left foot and begins to apply pressure on the sole. His fingers move expertly over every place in her foot that represents a part of her body that suffers from overwork; he believes her feet are not the only part of her suffering tonight.

“This takes me back to the first time I let you massage my feet,” she sighs with contentment, “You’re so good at that, and…what was it? Reflexology?”

“Mmhmm,” he affirms, not looking up.

“How did you know that my feet weren’t the only things complaining?” she asks with a low chuckle.

Chakotay shrugs his shoulders, “I guess I just know you so well.”

Kathryn giggles, “You certainly do. Even in the Delta Quadrant, you always went above and beyond to take care of me. I wonder how it would’ve looked in your service record?”

He smirks, “I’d have loved to see that. I’m sure Starfleet would’ve placed bets on how long it would be before we got married.”

“If we hadn’t beat them to it,” she boasts, “so we got the spoils to ourselves.” Her raucous laughter is cut off by a cry as he reaches the point connected to her spine.

“Sorry,” he winces at the sound of her discomfort. 

“It’s alright,” she simply shrugs. “I guess I didn’t know I was sore there, too. I must be sore everywhere, given how long I had to stand today.”

“And that’s why I love doing this for you.”

“Aww.”

He reaches into the bedside drawer to retrieve the massage oil and he lathers both feet with it. For the next half hour, Chakotay diligently works every sore spot on her body away with his healing touch. Once he makes his way towards her heels, she begins to feel the tingling sensation in her groin.

“Uh, Chakotay,” she asks, “are those the parts that are connected to my…?”

He pauses and notices that his thumbs are indeed resting over the spots that represent her sex organs. “Yeah, they are.” He looks up at her face. “Should I stop there?”

“Don’t you dare,” she growls. “Rub them again.”

Chakotay shifts his legs so they are bent at a high enough level for him to place her feet over his knees. He then applies a generous amount of firm, but gentle pressure on those spots.

Kathryn moans heartily and her back arches off the bed. “Oh…ohhhhh…oh, that feels so good,” she breathes, “It feels like my uterus is being massaged, all the way down to my G-spot.”

He keeps his focus on her, despite the fact that her reaction is making him hard and wanting. With every inward press, she feels the delicious tension coiling in her belly. She also marvels at the fact that she is on her way to an orgasm without having her clitoris touched or through intercourse.

She opens her eyes and sees him trying to control his own desires through the tension evident on his face. She then has an idea. “Take off your pants.

He looks up, his eyebrow arched as he wonders if he heard correctly. “Kathryn?”

“Take them off. Let me see it." 

It takes a few seconds for him to mentally process her request, but as soon as it does, he shifts so he can shuck his pants and boxers off at the same time. He has no room for embarrassment when he sees the hungry look in her eyes upon seeing his erection, her tongue darting out to lick her lips.

He sits back down and lifts one knee so he can massage her left foot again, but she nudges herself forward until her right foot is touching his shaft. He gasps as her oil-slicked foot begins to rub the foreskin up and down.

“Does that feel good?” she asks.

“Oh, Kathryn,” he groans, “Yes. Spirits, you’re amazing.”

She grins wolfishly and flexes her toes to tickle the head of his penis before she grasps it and presses her sole against it again. In response, he presses the sweet spot on her foot, eliciting a loud moan from her throat. Soon enough, they find a rhythm mutually pleasurable for them and they slowly work one another up.

Kathryn can feel her nipples poking through her pink nightgown and her clitoris throbbing as she edges closer and closer to orgasm. Chakotay feels his testicle sac tightening with each stroke she makes with that talented foot of hers. Eventually, they fall over the edge together crying out in unison, her clitoris throbbing and her folds clenching, his semen splashing onto her foot.

Once their senses calm, Kathryn can’t resist the temptation to wiggle her toes, now covered in his seed. He takes it in his hands and brushes his thumbs over the hot liquid, massaging it onto the smooth skin on the top of her foot before she sits up and kisses him deeply.

With her feet no longer hurting and her body satiated, Kathryn drags Chakotay down onto the bed and wraps her arms around him. They fall into a relaxed, uninterrupted slumber with the comfort of knowing they have this night to themselves until duty calls the next morning.


End file.
